


The Diarrhoea fic

by livixbobbiex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Conditioner as lube, M/M, Non graphic description, Shower Sex, diarrhoea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers the real consequence of un conventional items as lube.</p><p>I was challenged. This is the result. Not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diarrhoea fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



“Oh yeah, fuck yeah, don’t stop,” Dean leaned back into his angel’s caresses, mouth falling open in desperate moans. “Caaaaaas, I need you baby.” The duo sensation of the handjob and the scalding hot streams of water cascading down his back was too much.

Cas removed his hand from Dean’s cock for a moment, causing him to whine out. “You have me Dean.”

Taking some initiative, Dean reached behind and grabbed at Cas’ own dick, all whilst bending and bracing himself against the shower wall. “Fuck me.”

“Deaaaaan,” Cas moaned. “We don’t have lubrication.” 

In that moment, Dean decided he didn’t care. He just HAD to have Cas, no matter what it took. He looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything soft. Finally, resting in another shower stall, he spotted Sam’s conditioner for his moose hair. He reached across the stall in his desperation and grabbed the bottle, squirting some on the stuff onto his fingers and reaching back to finger himself open. It worked a charm, perhaps even better than actual lube.

“Shit, ah, Cas, I’m ready,” he cried out, and thus they commenced with their experiment into butt fuckery against the shower.

*le interlude (間奏)*

Eight hours later, it began. It was slow at first, the good kind of burn his ass was used to after a rough session of fucking. But no, this was different. Whatever was dripping out of his ass definitely wasn’t cum. He raced to the toilet as his intestines exploded, where he remained alone for the next hour of his life.

“Dean?” Cas eventually knocked on the door, probably moody from not having his post coital after cuddle cuddle. “Are you okay in there?”

He tried to stand, but his legs gave way beneath him and shook. “I’m sorry Cas, I can’t kiss you now, I have the shits.” He groaned.

“What?”

“The squirts! The runs! Diarrhoea!”

“Sam!” Cas had already called out. “Something’s wrong with Dean!”

“What?” Sam said.

“I don’t know. Last night when we were having intercourse we used some of your hair conditioner. Could that be effecting him?”

“OH MY GOD DEAN!” Sam screeched. “DON’T USE MY PRODUCT AS LUBE!”

Within a week, Sam had relocated to Tokyo. Dean and Cas got postcards once a fortnight.


End file.
